Falling
by Hidden Courage
Summary: Yuki and Zero become extremely aware of eachother, and Kaname comes and ruins it. One-Shot


**A/n: Ooookkkkaaay, so this fic is dedicated to my darling girl Kassie, whom I love lots :) I hope you guys like it, I tried :3 Please drop a review, and a favorite. Peace out kiddies, love ya'll 3 **

**I opened the door to the bathroom and steam came pouring out. Stepping back I quickly closed the door and yelled through it**

"**Zero! How many times do I need to tell you to put a towel on the door?!" Just as I finished lecturing him, the door opened, and Zero stood there looking at me, his jeans were damp, and water droplets fell off the tips of his silvery hair to the ground. I followed them seeing his detailed chest sprayed lightly with water. My eyes finally reached his; he arched his brow, as if to ask what I was looking at. My face turned red and I looked at the floor, avoiding his questioning look.**

**"What is it?" He sighed**

**"I-I-I need t-to s-shower" I stuttered out. He nodded his head and walked past me silently and I slipped into the bathroom. I shut the door and slid down it breathing heavily, I didn't understand why, but I began longing for Zero's touch and I felt hot. Shrugging it off as exhaustion, I slipped off my clothes and got into the shower. **

**The hot water sprayed onto my already heated skin, the vibrations calming me, and I began to think clearly again. I began washing my chestnut hair and finished my shower. Quickly realizing that I had forgotten my clothes, I dried my hair and body, and placing on my old underwear, deciding to change it when I got to my room, I wrapped myself in a towel. I threw my clothes into the hamper and wandered to Zero's room as it was the closest. **

**Knocking on the door, I waited for him to open it, impatiently playing with my hair. The door creaked open and Zero's silver eyes bore into mine, they widened in shock taking in my appearance**

**"Can I borrow a shirt or something" I asked tilting my head to the side, he moved out of my way silently, and I walked over to his closet, grasping the first shirt I saw. I let the towel fall, forgetting I was in Zero's room and pulled the shirt on. Behind me I heard a groan, and suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist. **

**"I can't control myself around you anymore Yuki." Zero murmured suggestively into my ear, his teeth grazed my skin and I shivered with pleasure. Realizing what he meant, my eyes widened, and my heart skipped a beat. His hands began wandering and massaging my body, and I felt the longing and the heat again. **

**"Oh Zero" I moaned, relaxing into his hold, I spun around, grabbed the base of his neck and kissed him, arching my chest closer to his until we were touching. He bit my lip and I moaned into the kiss, his tongue slipped into my mouth, and began exploring the cavern. We finally pulled away to catch our breath, looking into each other's eyes. **

**"I love you, Yuki" He whispered to my, his cheeks tinted pink, I smiled at him. **

**"And I love you, Zero" I murmured against his lips, and he caught mine, kissing me passionately, picking me up in the process. I wrapped my legs around his waist, becoming a few inches taller than him, we broke away and I brushed the hair from his eyes panting quietly. His eyes were filled with love and lust, as I'm sure mine were. I kissed him again, grabbing and tugging his hair, I heard him moan and walk over to the bed, sitting down. I pushed him down, and began removing his shirt, running my nails over his chest, tracing him. His hands on my hips, began working his shirt off my body, and unclasping my bra. And it fell off my chest; he tossed it somewhere and flipped me on my back, pressing himself on me. Dragging my nails across his back, I brought them to the front to Zero's jeans and undid the button and let him slip them off the rest of the way, he kneeled on the bed again, hovering over me, dragging his fingers down my chest. He kissed my jaw, and began working his way down to my chest, his hands massaging my upper thighs, getting closer to my core, and I started gasping with every breath. His lips kneading my nipple, and his hand rubbed my pearl, causing me to moan loudly, and buck my hips into his hand. I gripped the sheets, biting my lip to avoid moaning too loudly. He pulled his head away from my chest momentarily to gently slip off my panties, and began kissing and nibbling lower and lower. I felt his tongue touch my pearl, and set about kneading it, he slipped a finger in me, and my breath caught, pumping his finger, he added a second and continued pumping. My breaths turned into pants, and then to loud sensual moans, I gripped the sheets, almost ripping them, the heat became unrealistic. I was on the edge of my release when he stopped his movements, to slip off his boxers, and knelt over me, I felt him at my entrance, knowing the coming pain, and he thrust in quickly, not moving until I adjusted to him, nodding my head, he began moving, and the heat started again. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck, arching my back to kiss him. He leaned in towards me, easily catching my lips, and working his tongue into my mouth. I pulled back, to breath, letting out a loud moan, and came crashing through my release, digging my nails roughly into Zero's back. He continued his movements, until I felt him climax inside me, and collapse on me. **

**We just lied there, holding hands for a while, until we heard a knock on the door. I bolted up grasping for Zero's shirt, which was closer to me than the one I grabbed from his closet, and slipped on my panties, while he worked into his jeans, and opened the door. Peeking out from behind him, I saw Kaname, his face was furious. I moved in front of Zero, and Kaname reached out and grabbed my arm yanking me away from Zero, I cried out, glaring at him furiously, and trying to keep Zero's shirt from falling open with my free hand. **

"**If you try and come after her, you'll find her dead" Kaname growled at Zero and disappeared, me along with him. **

**When I came to, I found myself on a damp cement floor, chained to the wall, my wrist burned from the metal shackles, and my arms were sore from being help up for so long. Kaname had changed me into a white cotton night gown, but it had grey patches from the damp floor. It smelled musky, like in a forest just after a heavy rain. Pulling my wrists away from the wall and shaking at the chains, I ended up with a deep gash in my wrist. **

**After hours of struggling against the restraints with no progress, I gave up and fell into a restless sleep. **

**Something was rubbing against my chest, when I came to completely, I found myself naked, and Kaname was hovering over me menacingly, his hands grabbing at my chest, I tried to scream, but **

**I couldn't make a sound, nor could I move. I couldn't wriggle away, or kick him off. His hands moved lower, down my stomach, kneading the skin just above my core, I felt shivers of pleasure run up my spine, and his hand wandered lower into forbidden territory, I felt him slip a finger inside me, making me want to scream in disgust and ecstasy. He moved it in and out, bringing his head down, he began licking and sucking on my ball of nerves. The feeling of pure bliss and pleasure ripped through my body, but it was followed by fear and a sickening realization of my complete situation. **

**I felt my body climax from Kaname's movements, but he didn't stop, he continued until I began to feel the heat again, but this time it was stronger. I climaxed again and again. He continued the torturous disgusting pleasure for about an hour. After which, he pierced my entrance, thrusting into me continuously, throwing my body around like a rag dolls. He tossed me around for at least three hours until he finally left, I felt broken, betrayed, and damaged. **

**After lying down and staring at the roof for hours, I realized that Kaname had left the door open and me unchained. Getting up, I peeked out the door, seeing nobody, I ran through the hall and in a door. I found myself in a closet, so I grabbed so clothes that I could easily move in, and ran out, attempting to find an exit. **

**Finally finding a way out, I leapt out the door and sprinted into the forest ahead. I ran for miles, until I felt safe enough to slow to a stop and gather myself. Just as I stopped, a hand covered my mouth and another wrapped around my waist. **

**"Think you could escape? Honestly, I didn't think you were that stupid" Kaname's disgusting voice growled. Spinning me around, he ripped the cloth from my skin, and threw me on the ground. I struggled to get away, but he towered over me. He smashed himself into me, and I felt my skin rip and blood drip down my legs. Kaname pounded into me over and over, with every thrust, I screamed with pain, his nail raked the skin in my back, causing me to bleed more. His hands wrapped around my neck, and he began choking me. I bit his hand and he let go, before slapping me, barely leaving me conscious. **

**He continued to rape my limp body, when I heard a shot, and Kaname screamed leaving me curled on the forest floor naked and bloody. **

**I felt a gentle touch under my knees and on my back, as I was lifted from the ground. I was covered with a black jacket, and carried for a while. Opening my eyes, I saw a face that I couldn't have been happier to see.**

**He looked down at me when I nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his scent. His silver eyes bore into mine, filled with worry, love and anger. **

**Reaching up, I brushed his hair from his face and reached up for his lips. Mashing together, our lips moved in unison, pouring all our love and passion into the one kiss, and I pulled back breathless. I smiled up at him, knowing I couldn't say a word. Closing my eyes I snuggled closer into his grip. Zero's heart beat lulled me into a dreamless unconsciousness. **

**Weeks later, I was sitting on the couch reading, when I heard the shower start running. Smirking to myself, I decided to change into something more revealing, and wait in Zero's room for him. Leaning against the wall near the door, I heard the sounds of Zero's feet padding towards his room. **

**The door opened, and Zero walked in, wearing only pants. I knew he was aware of my presence even before he walked into his room, so I walked up behind him and slipped my arms around his waist. **

**"Hello love" I murmured into his back, nuzzling my head between his shoulder blades. My hands wandered up and down his chest, gently massaging him. I heard him groan quietly, and he spun around picking me up. He smashed our lips together, and nibbled on my lip, begging for access to my mouth. After a minute of teasing him, he placed me back down and I allowed him in, our tongues battled for dominance, and after a mew of surprise rippled from throat, he won. His fingers slipped up and down my sides, until unclipping my bra, and began massaging at my breasts. I bit back a moan, as he pinched my nipple between his index finger and thumb.**

**I pulled away to breath, and pushed Zero back onto the bed. He was wearing only boxers, so I slid them off and gingerly grasped his length. I began running my hand along it, and pumped my hand. After a while, I placed my lips over the tip, and swirled my tongue over it and along the slit. Taking him in deeper, I began bobbing my head. I felt a sudden splash of heat erupt in my throat, pulling back; I swallowed all of it and licked my lips. Looking up into his eyes, I wormed my way up his body, and kissed him lips hungrily. **

**I felt my back hit the sheets and what was left of my clothes disappeared, and I felt him at my entrance. He thrust in, and I almost screamed in pleasure, he rocked against me, and I felt sweat begin pouring off my skin. Gripping his back, a dragged my nails through his flesh, and I heard him moan deeply. I bucked against his hip, riding out my release, and I felt him explode inside of me. We relaxed against the mattress, cuddling together. I don't ever want to leave his side. It feels perfect. I smiled, and reached up to peck his lips, falling asleep **


End file.
